1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image recording apparatuses capable of carrying out image recording on both sides of a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known image recording apparatuses configured to perform image recording on both sides of a sheet. More specifically, such an image recording apparatus includes: a transporting roller pair which transports the sheet on a first transporting path in a first transporting orientation toward a recording portion; a reversal roller pair which either transports the sheet, on a surface of which images have been recorded by the recording portion, in the first transporting orientation, or reverses the sheet to transport the sheet into a second transporting path; and a re-transporting roller pair which transports the sheet on the second transporting path in a second transporting orientation toward the transporting roller pair.
In view of the requirement of small size and low cost for image recording apparatuses in recent years, it is preferable to mount a small number of motors in an image recording apparatus. Hence, the transporting roller pair and reversal roller pair are configured to rotate positively or normally in an orientation to transport the sheet in the first transporting orientation when the motor is caused to rotate in one orientation, whereas the transporting roller pair and reversal roller pair are configured to rotate negatively or reversely when the motor is caused to rotate in the other orientation. On the other hand, using a pendulum gear mechanism, the re-transporting roller pair is configured to rotate normally in an orientation to transport the sheet in the second transporting orientation whether the motor is caused to rotate in the one orientation or in the other orientation.